Dru Gru
Dru Gru is the deuteragonist in Despicable Me 3, and he is the twin brother of Felonius Gru, one of the twin sons of Robert and Marlena Gru, Lucy Wilde's brother-in-law, and the adoptive paternal uncle of Margo, Edith, and Agnes. After the reunion with his brother and his family, Dru looks forward to learn some skills of being a villain from him, though Gru had been an Anti-Villain League agent and quit villany for a while. Dru is also owner of Dru's mansion and Dru's villain wheels. Appearance Similar to his identical twin brother, Dru has a unique appearance with a long pointed nose just like his mother, Marlena. But unlike Gru, he has a full head of blonde hair, inherited from his father, and wears a white suit, scarf and shoes. His eyes are blue, and he is left-handed. Plot ''Despicable Me 3'' When Dru and Gru were born, their parents divorced and took one child each. Dru's father, Robert, became his guardian, and they both moved to Freedonia and Dru grew up there. Robert was a legendary supervillain and started the hog-raising business as an undercover of his acts, yet, he was unsatisfied with his son Dru, who seems to have no talent of being a villain due to his clumsiness, but he is a kind-hearted and passionate man. After Robert's death, Dru inherited his mansion and later contacts with his brother, Felonius, by sending his butler, Fritz to notify the news. Gru then finds his mother to ask about the family his never knew, and she told him the true story and implies that she actually liked Dru more. As such, Gru with his family visit Freedonia and Dru welcomes him warmly, as well as to Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith and Agnes. After his nieces and Lucy go to the town to give the twins time to bond, Dru shows Gru their late father's lair and persuades Gru to pick up villainy again. While Gru tells Dru that he had given up being a villain and isn't planning to go back, Dru shows his twin their father's car ( Dru's villain wheels) and suggests that they drive out in it. As Dru takes the wheel, he shows Gru the car's weapons and many functions, even when panicking as his driving got them off the road and off the edge of a cliff. After Dru stole candy from one of the van stands at the Freedonia Cheese Festival and got the attention of the local police from the van's alarm, Gru took the wheel and got them to safety; as well as showing Dru that he hadn't lost his villain touch. Once being safe, they parked the car on a small beach so they could dry their clothes, Dru asks Gru to do a heist with him together. Gru wasn't sure at first, but he finally agreed to his brother's proposal so they could steal the Dumont Diamond from Balthazar Bratt; and get his and Lucy's job back. When the two got back to the mansion, they switch clothes to play a trick on the girls, but Lucy and the girls could see right through it. The next day, as Gru was explaining the layout of Bratt's Lair and the plan to get in and grab the diamond, Dru acted like he was watching a film as he sat back and ate popcorn. He came upset as he learned his part in the plan was to be the get away driver, when he wanted to be at Gru's side when they get their hands on the diamond and become the richest villains in the world. When the two get to Bratt's lair, Dru "changed the plan" and accompanied Gru as they made their way in. Gru had to help Dru through the building's security system and getting in without notice, while he started to think that he should have stayed in the car Gru cheered him up. Dru got distracted with the Evil Bratt toys (as he once owned one) and the gum; which got them caught when he took one and put it in his mouth without knowing its ability - the gum soon became extremly large and started to come out from Dru's nose and mouth. Gru used the gum that was deflating inside Dru to spit it out and trap Bratt to the wall. Lucy had spotted the twins when they were leaving for the heist earlier and came to their rescue in Dru's red helicopter. Dru learned Gru's true reasons for their mission and he felt betrayed; when they got back to their father's lair, the twins fought, and Gru told his brother that he has no skill and is far too clumsy to be a real villain and leaves. After Gru found Lucy tied up and that Bratt had stole the diamond back and kidnapped the girls, he rushes to Dru's room where Dru is eating ice cream to drown away his sorrow. But upon learning that his nieces have been snatched by Bratt, Dru immediately drops his anger and he, Gru and Lucy board his hovercraft and fly to Hollywood to rescue the girls. Once there Dru recognized the lay of Bratt's plan from one of the Evil Bratt episodes he watched in his youth and knew that he was reenacting it. While Lucy went to save the girls, the twins made their way to the giant Bratt robot. Dru found his way into it and managed to disconnect it, before its laser could reach Gru. When the giant robot came undone Gru feared that Dru was still inside and had died, but right after Gru had finally defeated Bratt and send him strait to the AVL Dru approached his twin and revealed to be safe and unharmed. The reunited family takes part in a group hug. The Minions fall right-out of the sky and return to work for Gru again. Dru later went to live with Gru and his family in their house and had a pillow fight with him and the Minions on the night before Gru and Lucy got back to their jobs. Once he and the Minions were tucked in bed and Gru and Lucy went to do the same, they high jacked Gru's Airship and replaced Gru's emblem with a D. Gru and Lucy catch them in the act as Dru goes to "continue the family tradition" with the Minions in tow, since he is Gru's brother he and Lucy give them a five-minute headstart before they go after them. Personality Unlike Gru, Dru is shown to be a lot more happier and a bit hipper, hyper and full of energy when exited, he is also shown to be a bit clumsy and careless; which is why his father refused to teach him how to be a villain and had to turn to his brother for lessons. He is also shown to panic and overact when he is scared, as well as being disobedient and childish. He is also extremely funny, friendly, and witty. While Dru's personality does differ significantly from Gru's, there is just no question about who is the better brother. Dru is, with his stylish sense and incomparable ways, he executes Gru by a long shot. Gru is just simply inferior, this is also the reason why Gru has no hair, he just simply isn't aloud to grow any. The gods also blessed Dru with golden locks, a symbol of prosperity and wealth. They favored one brother over the other, and who are you to not trust the gods choices. Trivia *Although being a villain, he is concerned about his family as much as Gru. *Dru is revealed as a Evil Bratt fan, as he once owned an Evil Bratt action figure and had watched the episode that Bratt drew his idea from. Gallery Poppp.png Excited Dru.jpg DM3 - Dru Garden Gru and minions.png 636266795673864582-Despicable-me.JPG Despicable-me-3-Dru on Despicamobile.jpg image-0-02-04-16c0c04e374619ecf87d71991a80e591979d3b0f615589f1171f8f80740d9196-V.jpg Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|Gru and Dru arguing over how the former wants to return to the Anti-Villain League while the other wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|Dru drowning his misery in ice cream. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8221.jpg|"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you." despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.jpg|Gru tells Dru that Bratt has kidnapped the girls. Dru gasps.jpg|Dru gasps in shock. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8567.jpg|Dru realizes Bratt's plan to hoist Hollywood into space. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Dru destroys the robot's generator to save his brother. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9670.jpg Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Gru's Family